Audacity
by RunningGladiator
Summary: Second installment in the Duplicity series. Fitz and Olivia head out on the campaign trail. Fitz is fresh off his divorce from Mellie. He and Olivia are navigating their relationship while dealing with intrusions from Cyrus and the media. They want to protect Karen and Gerry while trying to grow into a family. Rated M for language and spice.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to Audacity. This story is the sequel to Duplicity and, though it can stand on its own as a separate story, it will likely make more sense if you read Duplicity first. I hope you enjoy this story as we follow Olivia and Fitz as they head out on the campaign trail.**

**Chapter 1**

"Liv, have you seen Fitz? We need to go over a few things before his speech this afternoon." Cyrus was apparently starting his day much as he'd ended the last, in an absolute tizzy about Fitz's speech in New Hampshire.

"Good Morning to you too, Cy," she yawned, "and no, I haven't seen Fitz since last night at dinner."

"Well, if you see him, tell him I'm looking for him" Cyrus stressed, "We have to nail this one. This is an important state."

"Cyrus, why are you talking to me like I'm an intern?" Olivia tried not to sound annoyed but being awoken at five-thirty by a Cyrus lecture was not her idea of a quality wake up call, "I understand how important New Hampshire is. I'm the one you hired to help get him elected remember?"

"Well that was wonderful before…." Cyrus stopped before he said something he might regret.

"Before he fell in love with me?" She pressed the subject, "Is that what you were going to say Cy?"

"It's too early in the day for this conversation, Liv" Cyrus didn't want to talk about the problems caused by the melodrama of Fitz and Olivia, "Just tell Fitz I'm looking for him if you see him before I do."

"Fine" she didn't want to argue anymore but she wasn't going to let Cyrus intimidate her either, "I'll see you at lunch."

Olivia hung up the phone and pulled the covers back over her partially naked frame. She nestled further into the pillow, trying to regain the coziness she had been enjoying before the phone woke her. She closed her eyes in hopes sleep would come quickly.

"Why did you lie to Cyrus?" she hadn't realized her phone conversation had woken him up.

"Because I don't care to see him at five o'clock and I'd like to avoid the stern looks and disappointed glares" she turned to face him, touching her palm to his cheek, "I was hoping to get a few more hours of sleep."

"What did he want?" Fitz asked.

"He wanted you to forget about the campaign at least until the sun comes up and snuggle with your girl" Olivia's smile nearly lit up the darkened room.

"I think my media relations director told me I need to listen to Cyrus more often" she could feel the heat radiating from him as he moved closer to her. His hands instinctively found her hips and aligned them with his, "and she is my most trusted advisor. Brilliant, dedicated, and drop dead gorgeous."

She ran her fingers through his hair and buried her face in the crook of his neck. He felt her lips feather kisses on his neck and shoulder. Their time together was much less hurried these days, about quality time and escape from the harried pace of the campaign. They spent hours going over campaign strategy while lying naked in bed. Some of her best plans came to her at two or three o'clock in the morning while she was wrapped up in Fitz. She began to admit that she needed his touch, needed his heat and the feeling of his hands on her. She allowed herself to drift back to sleep in his arms.

**X-X**

"Livvie, I need you to fix my tie" Olivia turned off the water and reached for her towel, climbing out of the shower.

"You know I fix your tie every morning Governor" she smirked wrapping the towel around her. She stepped close to him and began straightening his tie. Fitz let his eyes travel over her still wet skin, his hands trailing along her shoulders and arms. He watched her concentrate on forming the perfect Windsor knot, his fingers approaching where the towel was tucked into itself.

"Oops" the towel fell in a heap at her feet. Olivia gasped slightly, a wicked grin met Fitz's lips, "Sorry Livvie."

"You're not sorry at all" she tried to sound stern but her flirtatious smile gave her away.

"Not one bit" his lips met the spot beneath her earlobe and he felt her shudder slightly.

"I can't fix your tie if you keep doing that" her eyes slid shut as she felt warmth wash over her, "and I'm going to wrinkle your clothes if you don't stop."

Fitz pulled back and glanced at his watch, "I can give you twenty minutes, Ms. Pope" his voice had dropped to his most seductive baritone.

"We have to meet Cyrus, you have to meet Cyrus" Olivia protested picking up her towel and wrapping it around her again, "He's called twice more and pretty soon he'll be at my door huffing and puffing. You can see how it might be a problem if he finds you here."

Fitz wasn't accepting her protests without a fight, "He knows about us Livvie" he wrapped his arms around her from behind, kissing her neck and shoulder.

"Yes, but I lied to him and he really gets upset when he finds out I lied to him," she walked to the closet to select her clothes for the day, "Besides, no more stolen moments. We don't need to live on quickies in closets and sneaking into empty offices."

"You're no fun" he pouted as he sat on the bed watching her pull on her lacy undergarments, "If I had known you were going to turn into an old married lady I would have kept you as my…."

"Your what?" her eyes flashed to his and she stopped dressing.

"My secret"

"That wasn't what you were going to say was it?" she stepped towards him, "You were going to say mistress weren't you?"

"No, Livvie, no" he insisted not letting his eyes leave her, "You know you were never my mistress. That was never what this was about. But is it so bad that I'll miss the thrill of possibly getting caught with you? I mean, in the closet that was way hot."

Fitz continued to watch Olivia as she moved ever closer to him. She stepped so close that the smell of her perfume and body wash danced over him. He reached to touch her bare sides, resting his hands at the peak of her hips. His eyes never left hers while she slid to her knees, "Livvie, what are you doing?" he choked.

Olivia ran her hands slowly up Fitz's wool covered thighs stopping at the bend of his hips. Their eyes were locked and he found it impressive that she could touch him so adeptly without looking. He felt his pants tightening as her hands moved towards his growing bulge.

"I'm showing you something way hot, Governor" she licked her lips and her fingers met his belt, unhooking it with the skill of someone who had performed the task many times. Fitz gasped when her hands made quick work of the button and zipper on his pants.

"I thought we had to go meet Cyrus" he didn't want her to stop, "I thought you didn't want to do stolen moments"

Fitz saw a smirk come to Olivia's lips and felt her petite hand pull his cock from his pants, "I'll stop if you want me to…" her tongue began lightly at the base and trailed with increasing pressure to the head where she wrapped her mouth around him.

"Livvie" he growled letting his hands fall to her shoulders. She peeked at him while her mouth devoured his length. He watched, mesmerized, unable to speak. She languished long warm strokes over him. His hands tightened on her upper arms and his breathing increased, matching the pace of her strokes. He marveled at the sight of his entire cock disappearing into her mouth, the drag of her tongue affording the perfect friction. Her curls fell forward hiding her face and his view of her work. He closed his eyes to concentrate on the electricity that rose from deep within. The ecstasy snaked through his veins and wrapped around his soul as it raced to its peak. When he felt himself nearing the edge he pushed her hair from her face and watched her. Her mouth moved faster over him, the contact with the back of her throat pulling him closer to the abyss with each stroke.

"Olivia" she heard him groan.

"Mmmm" she looked into his eyes. Her gaze did him in, one more thrust and she felt his hot seed coat her throat.

"You have to meet Cyrus in ten minutes" she said sweetly, rising to her feet and walking back to the closet.

Fitz sat stunned and partially numb on the edge of the bed. He couldn't help watching her move. She was always surprising him.

"I'm sorry I said you were acting like an old married woman" he whispered finally emerging from his haze, "You'll never cease to thrill me."

She didn't answer but continued to get dressed as though she hadn't heard him. She smoothed her blouse and strode into the bathroom to apply her makeup. She didn't turn when he opened the door and walked up behind her.

"Livvie?" he said tentatively, not touching her. She continued to concentrate on her reflection in the mirror, "That was really hot…" he took a chance and touched her hip. He felt her stiffen slightly but he moved still closer, "Olivia?"

"You better go meet Cyrus" her voice was hollow sounding.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me why you're upset" she didn't move away when he wrapped his arms around her waist, "What's wrong?"

"Were you being honest when you talked about the plan?" she asked cautiously.

"The plan?"

"Our plan, when one of us was leaving you used to say that you were going to win" she began.

"And we're going to get married and have lots of babies…" a smile curled his lips and he pulled her back into his chest.

"You really want to marry me?" she was still hesitant. He turned her in his arms so he could look into her eyes, still unsure of what was causing her hesitation.

"Of course, why would you even ask that?"

"When you said I was acting like an old married woman…." She met his gaze, "You didn't sound so thrilled about marriage."

"Olivia Pope" his charming smile began to chisel away at her resolve, "You know full well that I plan to marry you."

"I guess" she pouted.

"Let's go, we'll go right now. We'll grab the kids, find a courthouse and do it" he pulled her by the hand towards the door.

"Fitz, stop" she cracked a small smile, "Okay, you made your point. Stop Fitz."

He turned and pulled her against him, his hand pressed to her lower back, "I'll marry you right now Livvie."

"That's not what I mean"

"Well, I gotta be honest Liv, I'm having trouble following your logic this morning" he ran his hands through his hair, "You're playful, you're angry, you're on your knees in front of me, then you're upset. You'll forgive me if I have whiplash."

"Just forget it" she was frustrated. She hated the thought that he liked their stolen moments more than the more substantial snippets of a life they were beginning to build. She wanted him to appreciate just spending time with her. If she was completely honest with herself she wanted the dream.

"I'm not going to forget it" he brought his palm to her cheek, "Nothing about our relationship has happened in a conventional manner. I want our engagement to be wonderful and romantic. I want you to be able to tell our children the story one day. I want it to be a magnificently passionate story." He kissed her lips lightly, "But I also don't want the minx I've come to know and love to disappear either."

"She's still here" Olivia smiled.

"Oh, was she the one on her knees a few minutes ago?" she blushed and giggled at his playfulness. She reached up on her tiptoes to kiss his lips, urging his lips apart and dancing her tongue against his. She felt his hands slide beneath her blouse and her skin tingle. Her resolve was slipping and he was moving her closer to the bed.

"We can't Fitz" she whispered as she pulled away from him slightly, "Cyrus is waiting."

"I think we need to have a new rule" Fitz was exasperated, "No mentioning Cyrus when either one of us is in a romantic mood and certainly not if one of us is not fully clothed. Cyrus is a one hundred and eighty pound chastity belt."

Olivia laughed at Fitz and kissed him again. Their embrace was sweet and familiar, "We need Cyrus to think that you're actually sleeping in that empty hotel room down the hall."

"Touché, Ms. Pope" he kissed her once more then straightened his tie, "Do I look presentable? No lipstick or other evidence?"

"You look dashing" her lips brushed his cheek before her thumb wiped away any trace of lipstick she may have left, "Now go play nice with Cyrus."

"I'll see you at lunch?" he asked opening the door.

"I'll meet you guys at noon at Sullivan's" she affirmed.

"I love you Olivia Caroline Pope"

"Ditto"

**X-X**

Olivia ventured a glance at her watch. She had half an hour until she had to meet Cyrus and Fitz for lunch.

"Mom" she looked up to a beaming Gerry on the other side of the table, "Do you want to see what I did in school this morning?"

"Sure" she put down the stack of polling results and focused her attention on Gerry. He showed her the math and spelling that he had been working on with his tutor.

"Looks great Buddy" she smiled and handed the papers back to him, "What are you and Ms. Lynn working on this afternoon?"

"English and reading" he wrinkled his nose; he struggled with reading so it was far from his favorite subject.

"I know you get frustrated with reading" Olivia's voice took on a soothing tone, "but just do your best and you and I will have story time later. Okay?"

"Okay Liv" he walked around the table and wrapped his arms around her neck, "I love you Mom."

"I love you too Ger"

Gerry walked back to where his tutor was seated and opened his math book again. Fitz paid the two tutors handsomely to maintain confidentiality and provide the children with a high quality education. It had been important to him for them to be on the campaign trail. He wanted them to get to know Olivia and he didn't want to miss any more of their lives than he already had.

"Buddy, I have to go meet your Dad and Uncle Cyrus" Olivia said across the room, "Be good for Ms. Lynn and we'll read after I finish my meetings. Okay?"

"Bye Liv" he ran over to hug her then whispered in her ear, "I love you" and kissed her cheek. He was definitely his father's son. She smiled down at his blue eyes then picked up her bag and the poll results she needed, "I love you too Ger."

**X-X**

"Liv is meeting us here right?" Cyrus asked as he and Fitz walked into the restaurant.

"Yeah, she said noon I think" Fitz took off his sunglasses then looked at his watch, "It's five of."

They waited at the bar for Olivia to arrive, Fitz drinking scotch, Cyrus a glass of red wine.

"I'm not sure it's the greatest public image to be drinking before noon" the sound of her voice caused the hair on his neck to prickle, "and I'm sure your media relations director wouldn't like you to be drinking before such an important speech."

"Liv" enthused Cyrus rising to hug her.

"Cy" she returned his embrace then turned to Fitz, "Governor"

"Ms. Pope" his tone was casual but his eyes told a very different story. Stormy and dark with a secret glint. She held his gaze for a long moment.

"For god's sake do I need to separate you two?" Cyrus broke their moment, "Can we get down to business or are you two going to spend all afternoon making puppy dog eyes at one another?"

Both Olivia and Fitz laughed at Cyrus' discomfort. Olivia ordered a glass of wine and the trio walked to their table in a secluded corner to strategize.

**X-X**

Olivia watched from just off-stage while Fitz finished his speech. The crowd erupted in applause and she glanced at Cyrus who wore a content smile.

"He was right on" Cyrus whispered, "He's so relaxed these days. He's hitting all the points. He seems really happy."

"He seems presidential" Cyrus noticed the wistful tone in her voice as she continued to stare at Fitz. She couldn't help but notice the extra energy in his stride. He knew he had pleased the crowd.

"What did you think?" he asked both Cyrus and Olivia when he approached though his eyes never left hers.

"You did it Sir" Cyrus replied slapping him on the shoulder.

"Livvie?" he looked like a little boy seeking his mother's approval.

"It was great" she grinned.

"But?" he waited for the qualification.

"But nothing, it was great, you knocked it out of the park, Governor" she touched her palm to his bicep allowing it to linger there longer than was probably appropriate. Even through his shirt and jacket she could feel the rippling muscles. She thought she would be better able to concentrate on work once she and Fitz had more personal time together but she was just as turned on by Fitz the candidate as she was Fitz the man. "Umm…your interview with newspaper starts in thirty minutes" she did her best to regain her composure.

"So half an hour" he was still beaming, "I'm going to go check in on Karen and Gerry. Would you like to walk with me Livvie?"

"That's probably not a good idea" she glanced at Cyrus out of the corner of her eye, "Besides; Cyrus and I have some things to discuss."

"Okay" a look she didn't recognize flashed across his face, "I'll see you both in twenty-five minutes."

Cyrus and Olivia waited until Fitz was out of sight. They found a corner to occupy and sat down to discuss the plans for the next day's primary.

"After his speech today I think we might actually be able to pull this off" Cyrus took a sip of his coffee, "After the divorce came out I was ready to pack it in."

"Oh ye of little faith, Cy" she patted his arm, "I knew we could do it. I knew he could do it." Cyrus saw the pensive look return to her face.

**X-X**

Fitz stepped quietly into the conference room that doubled as their campaign office and Karen and Gerry's classroom. He stood just inside the door for several minutes observing his children hard at work. Karen was deep in thought working on a math problem while Gerry was struggling to read a book aloud to Ms. Lynn. Fitz cleared his throat causing the children and tutors to turn in his direction.

"Daddy" Karen jumped up from her chair and ran to Fitz, jumping into his arms.

"How are your studies going?" he asked hugging her tight.

"Fine," she glanced at her tutor, "I'm still having trouble with some of my math." She frowned.

"I can help you with your math" he welcomed the opportunity to do normal parent things like helping with homework, "I used to be pretty good at it when I was in school."

"Thanks Dad but Liv said she would help me tonight" Karen kissed his cheek sweetly.

"Oh, okay" his voice sounded just a hint wounded.

"Liv can't help you with your math because she's helping me with my reading" Gerry shouted, "We're going to have story time so you can forget about your stupid math."

"Between Olivia and I you'll both get help on your homework" Fitz tried to defuse the situation, "there is enough of Liv to go around." His answer seemed to appease them and they returned to their work. He kissed them each before making his way back to meet Olivia and Cyrus. He found them huddled in a corner nearly whispering to one another and laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked taking a seat next to Olivia and letting his hand find her knee.

"Nothing, we were just talking about points for the interview" Cyrus replied his eyes following Fitz's hand; "Sir, it might not be the best idea…" he gestured towards than hand resting on Olivia's leg.

"Right" Fitz pulled back and give Olivia an apologetic look. She gave an equally sheepish grin in response.

"Let's go get you ready for your interview" she took his hand coaxing him to follow her. When he began moving in the same direction she was going their parted hands. Olivia walked briskly down the hall in the direction of the office she had set up for the interview. Fitz struggled to keep up surprised that his long strides were no match for her quick, heel-clad feet. They reached the nondescript door and she led him inside. He looked around the small room, confused.

"Livvie, where's James?" the room was empty save several desks and chairs that were clearly being stored there.

"He can wait" she slid her hands along his rippling chest, slowing to push his coat from his shoulders. She tossed it over one of the chairs then went to work on his tie.

"What are we doing here?" his voice came out hoarse. Now she was unbuttoning his shirt and allowing her delicate fingers to roam through the small amount of hair found beneath.

"We are risking getting caught, having a stolen moment" she was in his personal space, sliding his shirt off then moving on to his belt. He slid his hands under her blouse needing contact with her warm skin. He felt the backs of her fingers tantalize his abdomen then she undid the button and lowered the zipper of his pants. He made quick work of her blouse, tossing it onto the growing pile of clothes on the chair.

"Livvie, I wish you'd wear more skirts" he struggled slightly with the button of her pants, "Much easier access" he growled against her neck. When they were clad in only their underwear he pressed his mouth down hard against hers. She felt his tongue demand access to her mouth then his hands cup her satin covered ass lifting her from her feet. He sat her atop one of the desks, his breath catching when she lifted her hips to help him remove her panties. They were wet with her arousal for him. He adored the fact that he could still turn her on like that. Olivia pressed her mouth harder against his while trying to push his boxers down his hips. She needed to feel him inside her.

"Fitz" she spoke into his mouth, "please…"

"Please what, Livvie?" he dragged a finger through her folds causing her to move her hips to prolong the contact.

"I need you…" he could feel her body begging for him. He pushed a long finger into her slowly, watching her face change from pain and longing to pleasure. His other hand roamed her warm, temperate skin, "Fitz I need you inside me." His cock twitched slightly at her statement and he freed it from his underwear. He picked her up again, this time walking until her back hits the cool wall. A moan escaped her at the exquisite paradox of the cool wall and her searing skin. He aligned his hips with hers and pressed into her with a loud growl, burying himself to the hilt.

He pulled back to look into her eyes as he moved, finding a light there. Her eyes flashed and she gripped his shoulders tighter urging him to continue his movements into her. The wall felt rough behind her while she did her best to return his thrusts. She yelped just a little too loudly earning her a deep kiss to quell the sound.

"Quiet Olivia," he growled, "Has it been so long that you forget the rules?"

She buried her face in his neck where she was able to busy herself licking and nipping the skin there. She dug her fingers into his upper arms stroking herself up and down his cock. Her peak moved like honey through her veins, warming her from the inside out. He gripped her tighter as he felt his own climax approaching.

"Oh Fitz" again she was just a little louder than was prudent. His hand came to her mouth and she sucked hard on the finger that dipped inside. Her peaked rushed at her, blinding, painful, pleasurable. Just before the pleasure dragged her over the edge of her orgasm there was a knock on the door, a knock and a voice.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I appreciate you continuing this journey with Olivia, Fitz, and I. Please leave your feedback. Thanks again for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: My infinite apologies for taking so long to update. I was having a really tough time finding the inspiration to write for this story. I promise I will not let so much time pass between updates again. Thanks for sticking with me. I hope you enjoy this installment. Please read and leave a review. I love to read your feedback!**

**Chapter 2**

"Ignore it" Fitz murmured against her neck as he neared his climax, "They'll go away."

"It sounds like Mellie" Olivia returned pushing him back slightly so she could look into his eyes.

"Well that shot the mood to hell" Fitz lowered her to her feet.

"Fitzgerald" the voice at the door again. Olivia reached for her clothes, hurriedly pulling them back on.

"Maybe if we're really quiet she'll go away" Fitz whispered, pulling on his own clothes as fast as possible. The sound of Mellie's voice was the emotional equivalent of a cold shower. He looked in Olivia's direction seeing worry register on her face. Though Mellie had signed the divorce papers he knew that Olivia believed she would always interfere in their lives.

"She'll never go away" Olivia finished buttoning her blouse and slid her feet into her shoes, "You might as well open it."

Fitz frowned, "I'm sorry Livvie, I don't know why she's here." He pulled Olivia into a quick hug and placed a light kiss on her temple, "I love you."

She didn't respond just busied herself straightening her hair and picking up the folders she had brought into the room with her. He reluctantly moved to the door and flipped the lock.

"Mellie" he tried to sound nonchalant, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to pick up the children" Mellie tried to look past Fitz into the room, "Didn't your lawyer tell you? I wanted them with me for my birthday."

Fitz struggled to stifle a laugh, "Your birthday? Since when do you care about holidays or birthdays? You're here because of the primary, you're trying to get on television or do something to sabotage me."

"Don't be so cynical, Fitz" Mellie sounded as supercilious as usual, "I just want to spend time with my children. Besides, you seem busy with your…"

"Be careful what you say next Mellie" Fitz warned.

"I was going to say Olivia, you seem busy with Olivia" Mellie maintained, "Hello, Olivia. Sounds like you're still enjoying my husband."

Olivia moved in close to Fitz, "Hello Mellie" she did her best to sound confident, "and I think you mean _ex_-husband."

"Semantics" Mellie waved her hand in a dismissive manner, "Now where are my children while you two are here doing…."

"The children are finishing their school day" Fitz interrupted, "and if you'll excuse us I have to get to an interview." Fitz took a step past Mellie pulling Olivia along with him. Olivia struggled to keep up with his pace, chancing a glance in Mellie's direction.

"I'm not going away, Fitzgerald" Mellie called behind them.

"I don't doubt it, Mellie" he responded without turning. Fitz reached for the doorknob and held the door open for Olivia to walk inside then turned to Mellie, "You should go put your feet up or something. Pregnancy can't be easy at your age."

The door closed leaving a stunned Mellie standing alone in the hallway. She had come to pick up Gerry and Karen but had hoped to spend time with Fitz as well. She still couldn't believe he had chosen Olivia. She never lost; there was never a fight she couldn't win, never a result she couldn't buy. Olivia and Fitz looked like a team and she feared she had lost her hold on Fitz forever. Even with the divorce finalized she never gave up hope that they might reconcile. She wondered just how things could change so much over the course of a year.

Olivia sat by Fitz's side as he answered James' questions. He looked confident, she thought. She had never seen him so at ease and felt so thankful that he seemed to be hitting his stride just as the primaries were starting. She worried that Mellie's presence would shake him and make him second guess himself. Instead he was calm and cool; answering questions better than she had ever heard him. She excused herself and went to find Cyrus and the rest of the campaign team.

**X-X**

Fitz finished his interview and set out to find Olivia. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed her but got her voicemail. He walked to the conference room that doubled as the Karen and Gerry's classroom. He quietly opened the door, hoping not to disturb the children. He stopped dead in his tracks as he stepped through the door. There she was, Olivia sitting in her Christian Dior suit, Gerry on her lap, reading to him. They were facing away from the door and Fitz stepped quietly towards them. Olivia would let Gerry try to read a page, quietly correcting incorrect words and enjoying his satisfied smile when he figured out a difficult word on his own. They finished the book and Olivia set it aside.

"Do you want to read another one?" she asked quietly, stroking his headful of curls. He was the image of Fitz, brilliant blue eyes, a smile that could melt your heart, and the messy curls she imagined Fitz would have if he let his hair get longer.

"Maybe you can tell me a story and I'll rest" he lay his head against her chest, cozying himself as close to her as possible. Olivia picked up another book and began to read.

"No, I want you to tell me a story, not read to me" Gerry interrupted, "Tell me about dinosaurs."

Olivia thought for a moment then began to tell the story making it up as she went along. Fitz tiptoed up behind them. Gerry lifted his head slightly, taking notice of his father approaching. Fitz put his finger to his lips urging Gerry to stay quiet. A slight giggle escaped the boy just before Fitz's hands reached to touch Olivia.

"Ahhh" Olivia shrieked, nearly jumping out of the chair when Fitz tickled her neck. Gerry and Fitz erupted in fits of laughter. Olivia grabbed Gerry's sides to tickle him just causing an increase in his amusement.

"Stop, Liv Stop" he giggled trying to push her hands away, "Daddy, make her stop, make her stop."

"How can I make her stop?" Fitz chuckled as he cherished the sight of Gerry laughing with Olivia.

"Kiss her, Daddy" the little boy laughed, "Call her Livvie and kiss her. Make her stop, Daddy!"

Fitz bowed and placed a light kiss on Olivia's neck then the corner of her jaw. Immediately she stopped tickling Gerry and moved her hand to run her fingers through Fitz's curls.

"Good job Dad!" Gerry laughed and high-fived Fitz, "We did it!"

"Hey, no fair" Olivia whined, "I was outnumbered" She smiled up at Fitz as he and Gerry laughed together.

"Dad and I will always win, Liv. You can't beat us" he beamed at Fitz, "Right Dad?"

"I don't know Son, Olivia is a pretty smart cookie she may stop falling for our tricks" he grinned at Gerry then Olivia. Fitz let his fingers glide along Olivia's neck, "Where is your sister?"

"She went somewhere with Uncle Cyrus" Gerry returned.

"I think she was going to help him fold campaign flyers" Olivia offered, "I wanted to be sure to get reading time in with Gerry. You know she loves to help Uncle Cy."

"Should we go try to find them?" Fitz asked expectantly, "We were going to have dinner with the entire campaign staff, remember?"

Olivia saw a touch of nervousness in Fitz. He had been extremely confident lately but the prospect of such an important primary the following day seemed to have him a bit tense. She knew having the kids close was a welcome distraction from the pressures of the campaign. It had been difficult to coordinate but she was glad that she had taken the time to find tutors who would travel with them to teach Karen and Gerry. She had also made each of them a book with fun facts about each state they would travel to as well as making it a point to plan side trips to interesting places in each state. Sometimes Fitz was able to take the kids, other times she took them. She looked forward to the day when they could take similar trips as a family but for now she would be satisfied with the little time they had to spend together.

"I should remember" she laughed, "I was the one tasked with setting the whole thing up."

She stood and took Gerry's hand, "Shall we go to dinner, Sir?" He blushed up at her and buried his head shyly into her side.

"Livvie, can we get married?" he murmured shyly, swinging their hands back and forth.

Olivia couldn't help but laugh at his use of Fitz's nickname for her, and when he was proposing to her to boot. She peeked at Fitz who moved in closer to her, lacing his arm around her waist, "Are you trying to steal my girl, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant?" he laughed, "And using my name for her too."

Gerry giggled again, his face still crimson. Fitz stepped ahead of Gerry and Olivia to hold the door for them then walked close to her side as they made their way to the room where their dinner was to be held. Fitz wished he could hold Olivia's hand and, for a moment, was jealous that his son could love her so openly whilst Fitz couldn't. They reached the meeting room and Fitz again held the door for them. He couldn't help but take a long look at Olivia's backside as she walked. The way her perfectly tailored trousers hung over her flawless ass brought a stirring in his pants. He quickly looked away before his thoughts could bring about further effects.

"Why is Mellie here?" Fitz heard Cyrus' voice before he saw him, "Are you trying to send me to an early grave?"

"I didn't know she was coming" Fitz muttered in return, "She wants the kids to spend her birthday with her."

"She's up to no good"

"I'm well aware" agreed Fitz, "We just need to keep an eye on her and be sure she doesn't find her way in front of a camera."

Olivia spotted Karen sitting at a table folding flyers with a few campaign staffers. She and Gerry walked in their direction.

"Olivia" Mellie's voice would never cease to bring a measure of dread to Olivia. She stopped and turned in the direction of the voice.

"Mellie" she smiled tensely, "Nice to see you again."

"I'm sure" Mellie's response was equally stiff, "Hi Ger" she turned to her son, her voice becoming syrupy sweet.

"Hi" the little boy answered, not letting go of Olivia's hand.

Fitz approached and Gerry moved quickly to his side, "Daddy, can I sit next to Liv at dinner?" he asked.

"Gerry, I have a surprise for you," Mellie gave him her best loving mother look as she spoke in the same saccharine tone, "You and Karen are going to spend the night with me. We're going to go to dinner and go see a movie. Anything you two want to do."

Gerry looked from Mellie to Olivia then to Fitz, "Do I have to?" he whispered, "Liv and I were going to have reading time again. And Liv said I could have dessert tonight."

"I'm going to leave the three off you to discuss this, I need to find Cyrus" Olivia attempted to extricate herself from the uncomfortable situation.

"No Olivia, stay" Mellie gave her an icy stare, "This conversation clearly involves you."

"If you don't mind taking Gerry with you" Fitz passed Gerry's hand to her then turned back to Mellie, "Let's go talk about this somewhere we can have some privacy."

Olivia felt pain shoot to her belly. She knew Fitz had chosen her, she knew their relationship was strong but she also didn't trust Mellie. There was some reason she showed up right before the primary and she hoped Fitz was able to stay focused and not let Mellie throw his concentration. She tried not to let her fear show but she was sure Fitz saw it when he looked at her.

"Perfect" Mellie smirked at Olivia, "There is plenty I'd like to talk to you about…..alone."

Fitz stepped close enough to Olivia to speak in a low tone, "I'll be right back. Keep an eye on the kids. Don't worry." He brushed his hand lightly against hers as a means of reassurance. Olivia smiled shyly. Then she watched Fitz and Mellie disappear out the doors of the meeting room. Mellie ran her hand along Fitz's bicep when she walked past him out the door producing a surge of nausea in Olivia's gut.

"Liv" the sound of Gerry's small voice shook her attention from Fitz, "You're hurting my hand."

She looked down and saw his little hand squeezed tight in the grip of her tense fingers, "Sorry Ger" she released his hand and ran her hand through his unruly curls, "Let's go see what Karen is up to."

**X-X**

Fitz led Mellie into a nearby meeting room and closed the door behind them.

"So smart that you wanted to speak alone" she moved close to him, too close, he thought.

"Cut the crap, Mellie" Fitz took a step back and crossed his arms, "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see the children for my birthday and make sure that you hadn't forgotten about them while you're shacking up with your…"

"Mellie, I am not going to let you call Olivia names. You know that I care about our children" his irritation was evident in his voice, "They love Olivia and she loves them."

"She's not their mother" Mellie spat, her face a dark crimson.

"She isn't trying to be their mother" Fitz maintained, "She is being a role-model and a teacher and a friend."

"A role model who fucked their father while he was still married to their mother" Mellie screamed, "Maybe I should go find one of those nice reporters and tell them that. I'm sure you haven't told the American people that you're screwing Olivia Pope and that you have been for the better part of a year. Family values, Fitz. Americans don't want a philandering cad to be president."

"And I highly doubt they want a frigid bitch as their First Lady" he growled in return, "Of course, given your current state I suppose the frigid part was just with me."

"You have to keep bringing that up" she rolled her eyes.

"Mellie, what do you want?" he let out a deep sigh.

She moved close again, "You, Fitz. I want to be a family and raise this baby."

"You've lost your mind" he was incredulous; "you have honestly taken leave of your senses. You are pregnant with another man's baby. You slept with that man to get back at another woman. We never had a marriage, it was an arrangement. You never loved me and I never loved you."

"I loved you, I love you Fitz."

"I don't love _you_" he was matter of fact, "I am in love with Olivia. Go be with Jake or Robert. Find your happy, I've found mine."

"Why do you love her?" Mellie shrieked, "Why are you willing to do anything for her, give up anything for her? What happened to the singularly focused Fitzgerald Grant I married?"

"I don't want to do this"

"I deserve an explanation" her eyes stayed trained on him, pleading, "Why her?"

"Mellie, this isn't a conversation I want to have with you right now" he ran his hands through his hair, "But since you insist on forcing the issue I'll tell you. Why Olivia? Because I'm not a means to an end for her. She doesn't need me, she wants me. She wants me to be successful and happy not so she can say that her husband is _somebody_ but because she believes I deserve to be happy. She's good to the children and she's good to me. She's kind and caring…"

"And young and beautiful…"

"Yes, she's beautiful. She is a gorgeous human being inside and out" Fitz insisted, "And her age has nothing to do with it. She's accepting of people and non-judgmental. She's strong and intelligent and I count myself blessed that she chose to give me her love."

"All the things I'm not…"

"Mellie, you asked, you wanted to know so I told you" Fitz's voice softened, "If they kids want to go with you tonight that's fine but I don't want their routine disrupted so if they say no I think they should stay here."

Mellie looked up at him again, this time her eyes shining with unshed tears. He thought about reaching to touch her shoulder but stopped himself. He wasn't sure how to react to this Mellie. He didn't know if this was real or simply a plan to catch him with his defenses down.

"I'll go ask the children if they want to go with me" she muttered. Fitz gave a half smile this time allowing her to come closer to him. He was shocked when she abruptly pulled him into a kiss.

**X-X**

Fitz had been gone for what seemed like forever. Olivia glanced at her watch wondering what he and Mellie were talking about and if she should go look for him. Gerry and Karen were busy chatting with some of the campaign staff and folding flyers. She stepped close to Cyrus, "I'm going to go find Fitz."

"I think that sounds smart. I don't trust Mellie at all" the older man patted her shoulder, "Liv, as much as I hate to think about it, the man is crazy about you. I see the worry on your face but you have nothing to worry about. He loves you Liv and he's not going to let Mellie get to him."

"I'll be right back" her face still revealed concern. She hurried out of the room and began checking nearby spaces wondering if Fitz would have taken her into a room or simply around a corner. She heard Mellie's unmistakable screech and followed it to a meeting room at the far end of the hall. She opened the door a crack and was about to speak when she saw Mellie pull Fitz into a kiss.

She felt her hands go numb and a hot fog settle over her senses. She blinked several times, her vision fading in and out. She took a step back to let the door close and bumped into a nearby trashcan causing a clatter that drew the attention of both Fitz and Mellie.

"Liv" Fitz called pushing away from Mellie and moving towards the door, "Olivia."

"Fitz, let her go" sang Mellie.

"Mellie, go home" Fitz returned, still in pursuit of Olivia. He finally caught up with her just after she reached the doors that led to the hotel courtyard. He grabbed her arm to stop her, "Olivia, look at me"

He saw nothing but pain when her eyes met his. He moved his hand to her cheek using his thumb to wipe away the single tear that glistened there. He stared into her eyes watching the emotions flow past, "Why did you run?"

"You kissed her" her voice was barely audible.

"She kissed me," he corrected, "Probably when she saw you coming."

"What did she want?" he could tell Olivia was hurt and afraid.

"She's just trying to shake me" he replied, "I'm not going to let her get to me."

"You kissed her" Olivia relived the sight in her mind.

"Livvie…."

"You're only supposed to kiss me" he had to smile at her vulnerability. It was a part of her that she let precious few people see. He pulled her against his chest.

"I only want to kiss you" he whispered into her sweet smelling hair. He felt her hands slide around his waist, "Are you ready for dinner?" She nodded.

**X-X**

After the campaign team finished dinner, Fitz gave a short thank you speech.

"I think he is going to pull this one off" Cyrus muttered to Olivia as Fitz finished his remarks.

"He is" Olivia beamed.

"Thanks to you" Cyrus turned his eyes to Olivia, "Since, you know, he really is different. You give him something he never had before."

Olivia blushed slightly at Cyrus.

"I didn't mean _that_," he admonished with a laugh, "Although every hotel we've been in can attest to that."

"Cy…"

Their conversation was interrupted by Fitz returning to the table, "I have to get my rest for tomorrow."

"Yes Sir, you want to be well rested" replied Cyrus.

"Dad can I have another piece of cake?" Gerry asked from across the table. Fitz looked in his direction and almost bursting out in laughter at the little boy with chocolate from his chin to his eyebrows.

"Looks like you've had plenty of cake, why don't we get back to the suite and you can get a bath?" Fitz replied.

"I better get going too" Olivia commented, not meeting Fitz's eyes, "I have some work to do before I go to bed."

"Yeah, I have to finish looking over the last set of poll numbers" Cyrus added, "See you in the morning Liv? Breakfast at six?"

"Can we make it seven?" Liv replied, "I was thinking of actually waiting for dawn before I get out of bed." They both chuckled and Cyrus agreed before excusing himself.

Olivia said goodnight to Karen and Gerry, and Fitz walked them to the suite. Jackie agreed to bathe the children and put them to bed.

"Do you want me to ask Olivia to come read you a bedtime story?" Fitz asked.

"Can you both read to us?" Karen responded.

Fitz agreed then walked through the door to the adjoining suite to call Olivia.

**X-X**

Olivia looked around, making sure no one had followed her then knocked quietly on the door. Seconds later the door opened and she walked past Fitz into his suite. He was wearing cotton pajama pants that were the same blue as his eyes. He had his Navy t-shirt on and his curls were loosely tousled. She smiled at the sight of him in comparison to her jeans and fitted sweater.

"They're waiting in their room for you" he breathed in a tone he reserved for her, "I think they picked a book."

Olivia strode into Karen and Gerry's room and greeted Jackie then sat on the edge of Gerry's bed, "What are we reading tonight?"

"I want 'Where The Wild Things Are'" Gerry enthused.

"I want 'The Giving Tree'" Karen declared.

Fitz and Olivia read both books, alternating each reading a page. Olivia pulled Gerry's covers up and tucked them around him before bending to place a light kiss on his forehead. She couldn't resist the urge to push the curl from his face.

"Good night Liv, love you" he whispered.

"Love you too" she replied.

Fitz tucked Karen in and kissed her goodnight before he and Olivia switched places, her kissing Karen goodnight and him making sure Gerry was tucked in. They walked back towards the common door leading to Fitz's suite. He was unable to resist the urge to let his hand gently brush her thigh. She felt a heat rise in her almost immediately.

"I guess this is where I say good night" she whispered after they had closed the door between the two rooms.

"Stay" he whispered against the soft skin of her neck.

"Fitz…." She giggled, "I shouldn't. I have poll numbers to go over. Things to prepare for tomorrow. We need everything to be ready."

"Including the candidate right?" he asked taking her hand and pulling her towards the suite's bedroom.

She peeked in his direction and felt color rise to her cheeks, "Of course" she murmured.

"Then I need you to stay" his hands ran along her sides and under the thin sweater she wore.

"Fitz…"

His hands reached the clasp of her bra which he nimbly unfastened. He lifted his t-shirt over his head. She could smell his cologne and whiffs of his soap, the mixture distorting her thoughts. She reached out to touch his powerful chest, her fingers roaming the muscles. The perfection of his physique never ceased to amaze her. He pulled the covers down on the bed then drew her to him. She expected him to forcefully put her onto the mattress but instead he picked her up slightly and laid her gently against the soft, cool sheets. She gasped in surprise before he lifted her sweater over her head then moved on to her jeans.

When their clothes had been tossed aside he sat back, taking in her beauty. She was the most perfect woman he'd ever seen. She moved her arm to cover her breasts but he caught her wrist stopping her.

"Don't" he breathed, "I like looking at you."

She returned her arm to where it had been, fixing her eyes on his face, "Kiss me" she smiled. He obliged beginning with a soft peck at the corner of her mouth then moving to cover her mouth with his, "You are the only woman I want to kiss for the rest of my life" she heard him say before plunging his warm tongue into her mouth. Whether from the words or the sensation she felt moisture pool between her thighs. She wanted him, needed him with her, touching her, feeling her, inside of her. She thought of the time they spent together when they weren't able to touch. That wasted time spurred her desire. They had so much time to make up for and for an hour they did their best. Worshipping one another, kissing the points no one else knew existed, and touching the places no one else could touch. The next day would be about business, the election, and Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. But, in that time they were Livvie and Fitz, two lovers infinitely entwined in one another. When they lay as a spent mass of drenched limbs the only thing that existed was their love and the promise of their bright future ahead. She settled against his chest and he ran his fingers along her spine.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: A few of you weren't crazy about the reemergence of Mellie. Her motives, because Mellie will always be Mellie, will be revealed in the next few chapters. But rest assured she won't be around long. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm rotating through the three stories I'm working on, writing one chapter at a time. Unfortunately this leads to longer times between updates but hopefully readers of each get updates in a reasonable amount of time. Thanks for sticking with me. Enjoy and please let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 3**

Olivia stood in the pitch black of the hotel suite in the wee hours of the morning pulling on her jeans. She was careful not to wake Fitz when she slid out of bed. Mornings like this were the hardest for her, she knew there were good reasons why she and Fitz couldn't go public with their relationship but sneaking out of his room in the middle of the night made her feel like what they were doing was wrong. She checked her pocket for her room key then turned to take one final look at Fitz who was sleeping with his head partially on the pillow she had occupied and his arm across where she had slept. His hair was curlier than usual; a product of their passion the night before, and the sheet barely covered his chiseled torso. It was hard to believe the man was in his late forties. He had a body any twenty year old would covet. She smiled thinking of how women responded to him, herself included. He had the ability to leave women speechless with a simple smile and she knew better than anyone about his true superpowers. She walked to the edge of the bed then leaned down to kiss him. Her lips met the top of his shoulder and she heard him mumble her name bringing a smile to her face.

"I love you" she whispered and turned to leave. She took a half step before being dragged back onto the bed.

"You're not going anywhere" his voice was still groggy. He held her around her waist and buried his face in her neck, "Why are you trying to sneak away from me?"

"I need to get back to my room" she turned so she was facing him, "I don't want to leave but I can't be seen…"

"You can stay a little while longer" he didn't loosen his grip, "Today is a big day for me…for us Liv. You don't want me all tense for the primary do you?" His hand moved to her side, sliding beneath her shirt. Heat radiated from where he made contact with her skin.

"How gullible do you think I am?" she giggled at his tactics, "You really think I'm going to fall for the 'I need to screw you so I can relax' strategy?"

"No" he tried to sound wounded. His hand slid to touch her satin covered breast then her flat abdomen, "I don't need to screw you" he left a line of kisses from her jaw to her earlobe, "I need to make love to you, Olivia."

Her senses began to swim from the feeling of his mouth and the rush of his breath on her skin. She loved the way he smelled in the morning after they had spent all night making love. His cologne still lingered mixed with her perfume and what she could only describe as sex. He had small red marks on his shoulder from her nails and teeth. She had love bites on the inside of her upper arm and bruises on her hips from his fingers. They were used to the marks each left on the other and there were times she would absently touch a bruise here or a bite there and get lost in the memory.

"Fitz, it's almost five and if someone sees me…" her words were muffled by his mouth crashing against hers. He kissed her hard, increasing the pressure of his hands as well. He completely possessed her, unbuttoning her jeans and sliding a hand beneath her satiny thong.

"If I promise to get you out of here without anyone noticing?" he said between kisses. Olivia moaned quietly at the feeling of his fingers sliding through her folds and teasing her bundle of nerves. He paused and looked into her eyes, "Do you want to stop?"

"We can be quick, right?" she ran her fingers through the curls at his temple. He looked so handsome with his hair tousled from sleep and his eyes glazed in pleasure. He snickered at her question. As usual, she would give in without relinquishing control. She prided herself on being the master of her life and he knew she saw her feelings for him as a weakness at times. He knew that she struggled with her two personas. She was hard-hitting and no nonsense Olivia Pope when others were around but when they were alone she allowed herself to just be Livvie.

"I'll do it any way you want Livvie," he was already pulling her shirt over her head and pushing her pants down her legs. His mouth sampled her warm cocoa skin from her shoulder to her hip, gliding over her perfectly flat belly and following the curve of her breast. Her hands meshed in his hair, nails gently grazing his scalp. He groaned at the touch of her fingers, the contact encouraging his movements. Their early morning lovemaking was usually slow and tender. One or the other would generally wake first and start touching the other. Their hands would caress one another then they would follow with their mouths and what was sometimes hours later they would drag themselves from the bed absolutely relaxed and ready to start their day. Fitz hated that this morning needed to be different. Those long, slow sessions reinvigorated his soul and reconnected him with Olivia. He feared they would lose touch in the hustle and bustle, he knew they needed to make time for themselves whenever they could. But, true to his word, Fitz would do it any way Olivia wanted.

She raked her fingers through his hair as his mouth ventured over the peaks and valleys of her body. His mouth returned to hers and she took his top lip between her teeth luring a deep growl from him. He felt her smile against his mouth and nipped at her lip in response, catching her bottom lip between his teeth and nibbling lightly. She whimpered, needing deeper contact. He responded without a word, shifting over her. He nipped several times along her collarbone then kissed away the sting. He vaguely wondered if he was leaving marks but decided he didn't care. She was nearly purring beneath him, her body begging for more. She felt the recognizable pressure of his cock at the edge of her heat. Her entire body flushed. Then, a loud knock at the door, shattering their bliss. Olivia stilled immediately.

"Whoever it is will go away" Fitz growled.

"It might be important" she whispered in return. They paused, listening for a moment. Just as Fitz began to kiss along Olivia's neck again there was a second knock, this time followed by a voice.

"Governor" it was Cyrus.

"Does that man ever sleep?" Olivia's irritation was apparent, "What could be so important at five in the morning?"

"I'll get rid of him," Fitz pushed himself off of her and searched for his boxer briefs, pulling them on and moving towards the door. He turned to Olivia, "Don't move Sexy. I'm not finished with you." She blushed and pulled the sheet around her. She heard voices when Fitz opened the door to the suite but couldn't make out what they were saying.

**X-X**

Fitz collected himself then pulled the door open, "Cyrus, man, you have to get a hobby or take an Ambien, something."

"I'm really sorry to bother you Sir" Cyrus looked at Fitz, red scratches on his biceps and shoulders, purple marks at the base of his neck, and hair that was the definition of bedhead, "I wouldn't have come if it wasn't important."

"Come in Cy" Fitz stepped aside and let the older man into the room. Flipping on a light, he squinted and rubbed his eyes, absently running his fingers over the scratches on his shoulder.

"I really hate to bother you" Cyrus took a seat on the sofa while Fitz slumped into an adjacent armchair, "I know you need your rest."

"Well I'm up now, what's so important it couldn't wait?" Fitz pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. He knew the longer it took him to get rid of Cyrus the less chance he would get to finish what he started with Olivia.

"I thought you should see this" Fitz accepted the newspaper Cyrus passed in his direction, "This could be catastrophic in light of the primary."

Fitz sighed deeply as his eyes focused on the type then he felt his chest burn and heart rate increase. The color drained from his face, he wasn't sure whether he was going to vomit or pass out. He read the headline several times sure it must be a mistake, a bad dream.

"I have to tell Livvie" he muttered, his eyes not leaving the paper.

"I can tell her if you think she'd rather hear the news from me" Cyrus' voice had softened when he saw the effect the newspaper had on Fitz, "I can go to her room right now. I'm sure she's up."

"She is…" Fitz's eyes left the paper and moved to Cyrus. He ran his hands through his hair, "I'll tell her….she's awake….what the hell are we going to do Cyrus?"

Cyrus watched Fitz stand, stumbling slightly, and walk towards the bedroom, "Do you want me to call her, Sir?" the concern registering in his voice.

"That won't be necessary," Fitz disappeared into the bedroom. Cyrus heard voices then several minutes later Olivia appeared, hair askew, wearing only Fitz's Navy t-shirt.

"Good morning Liv" the lack of even an off-kilter glance from Cyrus spoke to the urgency of the situation. The world was waking up, sitting down to their breakfast and opening their newspapers.

"We need to write up a statement and get you in front of a camera as soon as we can" Olivia's eyes flared with a strange mix of fear, desperation, and anger.

"First we need to get you out of this room without anyone noticing" Cyrus' eyes were on Olivia, "and it might be a good idea if you were wearing a little more clothing."

Olivia, irritated, returned Cyrus' hard stare, "Not the time Cyrus" she managed, her jaw tense.

"I'm simply saying that the morning that every paper in the land accuses you of being a presidential candidate's mistress probably isn't the time to be parading around a hotel in only the man's shirt" he returned her terse tone.

"Should I go put on a ball gown?" sneered Olivia dropping her eyes to the newspaper.

"Enough" Fitz's voice was harsh, "Olivia, go get dressed. Cyrus, I would appreciate it if you spoke to Olivia with a little more respect."

Olivia rose without saying a word and retreated into the bedroom. Fitz watched her move, allowing a seed of doubt to settle in the corner of his mind. He saw the look she wore when suggesting he needed to make a statement and he saw the tension in her body as she moved. He wondered if she was having second thoughts about them. This was the day they had dreaded, the day they had hoped to avoid until he had been elected. It wasn't the ideal way for them to go public but he was determined not to lose her and he prayed she felt the same way.

"Sir, I think we should…" Cyrus was all business.

"Give her a break" Fitz interrupted, "She never asked for any of this and now her name is going to be dragged through the mud."

Cyrus considered him for a second, wondering if he should speak his mind, "With all due respect, Sir, you both asked for this" his face hardened again, "You could have stopped this months ago, she could have left the campaign or at least continued to work from New York, or you two could have been fucking adults and never gotten involved in the first place."

"Screw you, Cyrus" Fitz spat, "You don't think Liv and I should be together you've made that abundantly clear. But you know what, I don't give a damn what you think or what Mellie thinks or what the front desk clerk thinks. I'm not interested in the optics of all of this for me. I'm going to stand in front of the cameras and make a statement, not because I give a damn what this country thinks about me but because no one is going to have the wrong idea about Olivia" his back was to the bedroom door and he didn't see her step from the room as he continued, "She is brilliant and funny and lovely and sweet" Olivia took several quiet steps into the room while Fitz persisted, "She warm and caring and strong. She's the love of my life and I'll do whatever needs to be done to protect her and the rest of my family."

Olivia felt tears brimming in her eyes and caught her bottom lip between her teeth. This was the day, she thought, the day they had tried to prepare for, the day that would inevitably arrive. She had hoped it would come after Fitz was in the White House or when they chose to make their relationship public in their own time. But there she was in the hotel room of her, until very recently, married boss, a candidate for president. It was so clichéd it was nearly laughable and she let an eerie chuckle escape drawing Fitz's eyes to her.

"Livvie? What's so funny?" he was clearly worried and he wore that worry as a furrowed brow.

"This is perfect" she began to laugh harder, a strange, nearly maniacal laugh as she took a seat on the couch and picked up the newspaper again, "Of course this would happen after I've spent the night in your hotel room. The only thing that could make it any better would be pictures. I'm the Governor's mistress and the entire stale story is playing itself out as if from a script."

"Liv" Cyrus took a step towards her, reaching his hand for her shoulder. She shrugged him off and stood again, tears slipping haphazardly down her cheeks. She began to pace across the living room, feeling the stares of both Fitz and Cyrus upon her. They heard her mutter something unintelligible but watched in silence. She was wearing the wrinkled outfit she'd worn the night before and Fitz fought to keep the memory of their shared passion from his consciousness. She looked absolutely stunning, even with worried, tired eyes; passion mussed hair, and wrinkled clothes. Olivia looked nothing like the hard-nosed lawyer and press manager that she was, instead she was the raw, exposed Olivia so few got to see. She was a woman preparing herself to be called every vulgar name the press could come up with, vulnerable and, Fitz thought, in need of his protection.

After allowing her to pace and mutter for several minutes, Fitz took a step in her direction, catching her upper arms in his strong hands, forcing her to stop in front of him. Even her arms felt frail in his embrace.

"Olivia?" the name sounded different than it ever had leaving his lips, "You know you aren't my mistress." The statement brought her eyes to lock with his. She considered the time they had been together. She thought of that first day when she met him in Cyrus' office, how their hands had lingered together and her body felt drawn to his. It was the day that her life had been changed forever even if she didn't know it at the time. Then there was the night she followed him into the elevator and they first made love, she could have stopped it then. She could have left the campaign or worked from New York as Cyrus had suggested. She could have avoided Fitz, never started any of this. Tears sprung to her eyes anew.

"We never should have done this" she whispered, moving into his chest.

"You don't mean that" he returned into her hair, "I love you Livvie. I've loved you since the day you rushed into my life like a summer breeze. You will never convince me that this is a mistake and I'm not letting you run away."

Fitz leaned down to lightly kiss her lips while his fingers roamed softly over her jaw. The contact muddled her senses further. She wanted this, right or wrong, she wanted to be with Fitz but the hotel room they stood in seemed to be closing in on her.

"What if you lose?" her voice was still quiet, she was afraid.

"Then I lose" he answered so quickly, she searched for any signs of apprehension but found none, "That's not what I'm concerned about right now."

"It should be" she sounded a little stronger, "We need to work on your statement."

"You need to hear me first" Fitz didn't release his hold on her, "I love you. No matter what happens with the campaign I will always love you." Olivia felt the tears stinging her eyes and she wanted to say something though she wasn't sure exactly what. Fitz pulled her flush against his chest, "You can't leave Liv. If you run away you won't just be leaving me. What about Karen and Gerry? They love you."

She hadn't thought about the two people sleeping in the adjoining suite. Two innocent children whose lives were going to change and they had no say in it. She loved them like they were her own and she felt protective of them as if she were their mother. Their world had just been rocked by their parents' divorce and being on the campaign trail had been a challenge.

"I love them too" Olivia admitted allowing her hands to begin roaming over his muscular back, "and I love you."

The words had barely left her lips before his grip tightened and he urged his lips against hers in a demanding kiss. Their tongues explored one another's mouth, hands knotting in hair and teeth nipping at flesh.

Cyrus cleared his throat, "Sir? Liv? We should probably work on the statement for the press."

The pair paused, suddenly remembering that they were not alone. "Of course" Fitz pulled back, maintaining eye contact with Olivia.

**X-X**

Olivia stood just off-stage straightening Fitz's tie and fussing with his suit jacket, "You are going to knock this one out of the park," she cooed, allowing a smile to dance across her lips, "I'm so proud of you."

"I love you, Livvie" he sounded so anxious.

"I love you too" Olivia replied with a small kiss then watched him turn and stride onto the stage to address the reporters.

"Good Morning. I am here to speak to the rumors about the relationship between my Media Relations Director, Olivia Pope, and myself" Cyrus and Olivia watched as Fitz delivered their prepared remarks. He smiled genuinely as he told a slightly sanitized version of their courtship. Olivia's breath caught when he delivered the end of his speech, "Olivia and I certainly never intended for this relationship to become what it has and, to most, this is probably terrible timing" he paused for a beat, taking a deep breath, "but we are, indeed, in a relationship and we ask that you give our family the time and space to allow our relationship to grow. And I sincerely hope that you will give me the opportunity to regain your trust and earn your vote" Fitz looked off-stage in her direction with a sweet smile, "Come on up, Livvie" he held out his hand to her.

Olivia felt Cyrus nudge her towards the podium as she willed her legs to function, finally moving to Fitz's side, this wasn't what they had planned. He took her hand and placed a kiss lightly on her cheek then turned back to the throng of cameras and reporters, "Any questions?"


End file.
